


Supernatural Drabbles

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supernatural drabbles I wrote a long time ago, mostly during Season 1 and early Season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural drabbles I wrote a long time ago, mostly during Season 1 and early Season 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is killing your clone a form of suicide?  
> Spoilers for Skin (1.06)

Dean’s hand is steady on the gun; his breathing slow and even. Empty white static fills his mind. There is nothing but himself, the gun, and the evil he is there to kill. He pulls the trigger; watches the blood bloom on the t-shirt – a field of red poppies.

 

The body falls, ungainly. Dean sees his face go slack in death. Sees the light fade, turning his hazel eyes grey.

 

He wonders if watching himself die – by his own hand, no less – should count as the freakiest thing he’s ever seen. Wonders what it says about him that it isn’t.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazards of the family business.  
> Spoilers for Faith (1.12)

When the Reaper reappeared, Dean knew _he_ was the price of Layla’s life. He was surprisingly okay with that. He didn’t deserve to live more than she did. His life wasn’t worth more than hers. She was a good person. The kind of person he’d dedicated his life to saving. So he just stood there and let death come.

 

He spared a moment’s regret for Sam. This felt a little like betrayal. He didn’t want to die; he just wanted to do his job.

 

Save the girl.

 

The Reaper laid hands on him. His knees buckled. Cold, so cold. Everything disappeared except the Reaper’s grinning skull. And then it was gone and the world rushed back in. He could feel his heart – his perfectly regenerated heart – pounding in his chest. Dean knew he’d been spared… again.

 

He collapsed and pressed his face to the earth.

 


	3. Validation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean got what he always wanted. Didn't he?  
> Spoilers for In My Time of Dying (2.01)

_“I’m so proud of you.”_

 

He’d waited a lifetime to hear those words. Dreamed of it beneath thin cotton blankets in one shabby motel room after another. Fought for it with every hunt.

 

_“I’m so proud of you.”_

 

Dean hid a snarl behind yet another beer bottle.

 

Too little. Too late.


	4. Sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to take the blame.  
> Spoilers for No Exit (2.06)

Dean wasn’t even surprised when Jo showed him her back. People were always walking away from him. Still hurt like a sonnova bitch, though.

 

He was painfully aware he wasn’t the man his father was. Usually that meant he didn’t match up; didn’t fill John’s shoes. Ironically, this time Dean was the better man. He’d kept his word; brought his partner home, alive and whole.

 

And none of it made a damn bit of difference.


	5. Sibling Rivalry I: View From the Rear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is never simple.

Dean is the first to cross the garish yellow crime scene tape. He was always the first down the rabbit hole, even when they were kids. Older. Faster.Stronger. Better with a gun; better at the kill. Dad’s lieutenant. While Sam trailed along behind, jogging just to keep up. He thinks that’s half the reason why he ran away to college – to do  **something**  his big brother hadn’t already done first.

 

Something moves in the shadows. Dean slides in front of him and suddenly Sam is staring at his back. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

 

There are worse views.

 


	6. Sibling Rivalry II: Bag of Hammers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is never simple.

Every time Dean looks at Sam he remembers. Remembers how heavy Sam felt in his scrawny, 4-year-old arms. Remembers the taste of smoke, scorching his throat. Remembers standing on their lawn screaming for his mother, his cries drowned out by the baby’s wails.

 

Their father handed Sam to him that night and he hasn’t been able to put him down since. His own personal bag of hammers to haul around wherever he goes.

 

Sam holds out a dusty parchment, eyes bright with excitement. He’s uncovered the secret behind the latest evil they’re hunting. Dean smiles.

 

Sam has their mother’s eyes.


	7. Furlough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was going to Hell.  
> Spoilers for Swan Song (5.22)

Dean was going to Hell. Again. Or still. Whatever. 

 

The Devil didn’t take all the evil sons-of-bitches with him into that pit. No, Lucifer left evil behind when he fell. (He just took Sam. And he might as well have taken Cas too, for all Dean saw of his angel anymore.) The point was, there were still good people, innocent people, being slaughtered out there every day while Dean Winchester sat on his ass drinking beer and watching his almost-son kick a soccer ball around a suburban backyard. A yard he mowed just yesterday. (The novelty of chores still hadn’t worn off; a sad fact of growing up a Winchester that made Lisa weepy every time he mentioned it. Dean started bellyaching just to chase the pity from her eyes.) He wasn’t even teaching that precocious, precious boy how to fight the darkness. (He swore to let Ben have a normal childhood; a frighteningly easy promise to keep in exchange for blanketing the house in protection charms and the right to drive Ben everywhere at night.)

 

The world was on its own. And Dean? Didn’t give a damn. Even if it punched his ticket to Hell. Again.


	8. Hear no Evil, See no Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Supernatural drabble I found languishing on my hard drive.

Dean’s fingers tapped a nervous staccato on the steering wheel. The Impala’s deep purr filled the dead air between them.

“Is it hard?” he asked abruptly. 

Sam finally turned his head to look at him, all big eyes shaggy hair. He looked so young.

“Huh?”

“Being back,” Dean added. “Is it… weird? Are you… okay? Do you need anything?” _Does it hurt not being dead? Were you happy? Were you with Jess? Mom? Did I pull you out of something good?_ Dean slammed his traitorous mouth shut, trapping the unwanted questions behind his teeth. They left a chalky taste in his mouth.

“Dude, what happened to ‘no chick flick moments’?” 

Sam’s words didn’t match the tone. Dean winced. He wasn’t sorry - never sorry - but he owed Sammy something. 

“I’m sor—”

“Don’t,” Sam snarled.

“Sammy…” Dean said helplessly.

“Am I okay? Do I need anything?” Sam repeated incredulously. “Ask me again in a year.”

Dean nodded and pressed down on the gas. The Impala shot forward. He only wished he could outrun the queasy feeling in his stomach as easily. 

Sam went back to watching the world go by outside his window. Then a soft “Jerk” floated across.

Dean smiled. “Bitch.”


End file.
